


Reproduction

by Jakette



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: Gilbert teases Anne armed with the question she had asked him outside Church years ago.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix & Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I recently watched Anne with an E and I'm already on my third re watch. I am obsessed! So this is my first fanfic for this fandom! The idea just popped up and then I just had to share it! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Summer vacations were in full bloom. Gilbert had enjoyed being back in Avonlea with Anne for three weeks now. Three blessed weeks with his family and Anne. There wasn't much else he had wanted for himself this summer. 

He and Anne had spent considerable time together. Some would argue (some being Bash) that any free time they both got they had spent together. It had been three weeks and any and all thoughts of education were out of their minds. 

That is until one day in his room Gilbert's eyes fell upon the book that had kept him company on his way to Avonlea. That's when the mischievous wheels in his mind turned. He had already crafted the plan in the train ride over. He had missed her so much already and reading this particular book Anne was all he could think of. With his memory refreshed and a wide smile adorning his face, it was decided. He was going to prank Anne Shirley Cuthbert and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

The dinner planned between the two families for Friday night was the ideal setting. Anne and Gilbert sat in the parlour with Elijah laying around tired from the work in the fields and Bash playing with Delly on the floor. Marilla and Mary were in the kitchen having refused help form Anne on the account of her being on vacations. Marilla had insisted that she didn't do too much work. So Anne had joined the others in the parlour with a newspaper after helping as much as she could. She sat beside Gilbert and began to read the front page silently. 

He couldn't find a better time than now. There was no way Marilla or Hazel could hear him and Matthew was out back checking on the horses. 

'Anne,' He began slyly, 'I bought something for you from Toronto.' He completed trying his best to contain him smile lest he should give himself away. 

She looked up at him in curiosity. Smiling at his gesture and thoughtfulness as she encouraged him to continue. 

'Well its, uh, a book that'll increase your knowledge immensely.' He gave a coy smiled. 

'Oh A book! How splendid! You bought just the thing that would make me the happiest. I'm so excited! Let me see it! No wait! tell me what it's about!' Anne exclaimed in her characteristic bubbly excitement. 

'Yeah sure! Because see I was thinking about what you asked me last year outside at Sunday church and I felt I never really gave you a clear explanation.' He observed her carefully as realization slowly dawned on her. 'So I thought this book about R E P R O D U C T I O N would help.' he spelled out the word for old time's sake. And mostly because he didn't want to chance a lecture from anyone. 

He looked at her carefully as her smiled turned to an expression of exasperation her jaw agape at his newly revealed mischievous intentions. He was satisfied with the reaction he got. 

Elijah sitting in the corner didn't quite catch what Gilbert meant not having much knack for spellings Bash on the other hand raised an eyebrow amused and confused; fully understanding what Gilbert had just said. 

Anne was mortified to say the least. Her cheeks had completely reddened and she couldn't believe Gilbert would abash her like this in front of Bash and Elijah no less.

Trying hard to remain earnest Gilbert feigned his composure. He took the book from beside him and handed it to her. The title read 'Human Reproduction and Developmental Biology" Anne looked at it for a few minutes her mind hardly comprehending anything; too shocked to do anything. 

After a minute her mind did catch up and she turned to Gilbert her fiery red temper out for revenge at the embarrassment he had caused. 

'Gilbert Blythe I'll kill you once I get my hands on you!' He leapt out of the chair laughing at her threat and ran towards the kitchen, Anne in pursuit. They circled around the table amidst exasperation from Marilla and disappointing looks from Hazal at Anne's unladylike behaviour. 

'Anne Shirley-Cuthbert what sort of behaviour is this?' Marilla reprimanded but the two of them just ran back towards the parlour they had occupied earlier to Bash's laughter. 

'Bash! For goodness sake, stop this foolish girl and her madness!' Marilla yelled from the kitchen. 

'Don't worry Marilla they're just being Anne and Gilbert!' Bash laughed covering up for them wanting to see how Gilbert's courageous endeavour ended for him. Anne was not to be messed with or embarrassed. Bash had hoped his brother had more sense than to do something this stupid. He watched with amusement as Anne stood fumed facing a laughing Gilbert; each at opposite ends of the table.

'Anne there's no reason to be vexed. It's educational!' He laughed heartily clearly enjoying the anger of the girl he loved dearly. 'Besides you did ask.' 

'I never!' she exasperated loudly 'It was all stupid Charlie Slone's doing! And I never would've asked but I was pushed! Better receivers of your educational book would be Josie, Diana, Tille or Ruby!' she exasperated in one all in one breath, throwing Delphine's toy across the table at him. He caught it and imitating his best doctor voice advised;

'Come now Anne, you know what passion can do to you.' alluding to the false fact she'd believed so long ago. 

She looked at him aghast and approached him smacking him with the book countless times as he laughed dodging himself. 

'Anne! it's heavy and it hurts!' he laughed imploring her with his boyish grin and hazel eyes to stop. 

'You deserve it!' she replied sternly. But then looking at his boyish behavior her anger and embarrassment subsided - but only very slightly Anne noticed. She supposed she could see some humour in the situation even though it was at her expense. 'I can't believe you traveled all the way from Toronto with this book!' 

'Yes, well I was reading it and it's the funniest thing it just kept reminding me of you.' She blushed deeper still glaring at him and his insinuation as he only smiled wider. 'Besides Anne, you should learn about it. It might just come handy in the future.' he winked at her.

Bash was shocked with Gilbert's boldness (he was still the Gilbert 'I won't accept my feeling for Anne for many years' Blythe until recently) yet quite amused. He laughed at Gilbert's remark faux reprimanding them mostly due to the shock of Gilbert's statement with a 'Hey now!' but ultimately laughed. He looked at the scene before him in pure happiness. They were the happiest he'd seen them. They were also the weirdest and the boldest couple he knew. What couple who just began courting would talk about reproduction was beyond Bash. Ah well, as long as it gave him something to tease Gilbert with. 

But that was the last straw for Anne. Despite the red on her cheek by the incessant embarrassment Gilbert was causing her she took the book and whacked it squarely on his head.

He winced in pain but smiled all the same. He'd deserved it surely but he just couldn't help it. It was her fierceness, of the many of her virtues that had drawn him to her. Fierceness in loyalty, in anger, in passion, in love and especially in defending herself when a dumb boy had the audacity to poke fun at her about her hair. He smiled at the recollection and continued; 

'Hurts just the same,' smiling his boyish grin rubbing his head to sooth where she'd hit him 'and provokes the same feelings as well.' he smiled his heart eyes at her, seeing Anne blush the brightest red and the widest smile he'd seen tonight. 

With that he caught up with her and kissed a smiling Anne. 

Despite her anger Anne kissed Gilbert with just as much love. She remembered the awkward situation the conversation had put them in last year. She never would've thought they'd be making fun of the whole situation with such ease. She pulled away smiling up at him as he looked at her with those soft Hazel orbs. 

'You're not forgiven.' She tried to convey in her sternest voice but a hint of smile betrayed her. 

'I think I am.' He smiled at her nonchalantly, his eyes twinkling. Anne just rolled her eyes at his adorableness and thrust the book back at him. They both had an appetite for humor and pranks after all. 

He raised a mischievous eyebrow at her still, 'You sure?' Anne just smiled in return, biting back her forward remark, all to wary of the onlookers and on hearers. 

Gilbert didn't realize but she didn't need the book. She didn't need to read up on it either. 

She'd be married to a doctor. The very Dr. Gilbert Blythe in making, standing in front of her right now. She definitely didn't need to read up on it. She'd just ask. 

It was as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a tumblr account for the fandom as of yet but I've been wanting to share something I noticed.  
> It warms my heart to know that in the book that Anne receives her parent's wrote her name with an E; Anne. It's tears me to pieces that she just liked her name better this way instinctively as well. ❤️


End file.
